earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Clark Kent 3
Characters * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman Location * Mt. Justice, Happy Harbor, RI * October 4th 2000, 0211 Local Time VOX Archive * Superman: footsteps It's... It's nice... I guess... As far as parking lots go. It's really nice, Bruce. * Batman: scoff Just wait. There is much more to see, but let's wait for everyone before we go in. * Superman: Everyone? We're not just waiting for Diana? * Batman: No. I invited a few others... We'll see who bothered to show up. * Superman: Who else did you invite? * Batman: A couple from Star City, that speedster from Central City, and a moss covered plant man. * Superman: What? A mossy plant man? Seriously? * Batman: Don't worry about it. I doubt he'll show. * Superman: Where do you find these characters? * Batman: I spend a lot of time on the internet. * Wonder Woman: rush, footsteps Greetings again, friends. Is it just the three of us? * Superman: No. Apparently, Br- Batman invited some others to join our club. * Wonder Woman: Oh, how exciting. Who else? Anyone we know? * Superman: Two from Star City- * Wonder Woman: That archer and the screaming woman? * Batman: Yes. Green Arrow and the Black Canary. * Superman: They don't sound too impressive. * Batman: He and I trained under the same master. Trust me, he is more formidable than he lets on... and as for her? Not only can her scream probably knock you out, she's almost as good a fighter as I am. * Wonder Woman: Almost? I heard she took you down. * Batman: scoff Nonsense. Where did you hear that? * Wonder Woman: Barbara... What? We talk. * Superman: So, Diana... Might I ask what's with the new look? Why'd you ditch the war skirt for briefs? * Batman: Are you one to criticize her fashion choices? You wear your underwear over your pants. * Superman: For the last time, they're not underwear. It's like the Kryptonian version- You know what? Nevermind! I've explained this like ten times already. * Wonder Woman: To answer your question, the U.S. Government created this look for me. Steve says they want to turn me into a real-life "Uncle Sam", whoever that is. I told Steve that my mother had met a great warrior named Uncle Sam, but Steve assures me this one was fictional. I'm sorry, was I boring you? * Superman: Not at all, Diana. I'm sorry. I was listening to some approaching sounds. * Batman: What do you hear? * Superman: A motorcycle... with it, there's two voices. A man screaming "slow down" and a woman laughing. Wait... There's also some... footsteps? I think... It's hard to tell... They are moving... extremely fast. * Batman: chuckle That's them... or three of them. rumbling Let's go inside. They'll be here soon. Trivia and Notes * This is the remastered version of Oracle Files: Clark Kent 3, the original's VOX Box can be found at E27VOXA: Super Bundles of Joy. * Diana got her new suit in Oracle Files: Diana of Themyscira 2. Links and References * Oracle Files: Clark Kent (3/4) Remastered * Oracle Files: Clark Kent (3/3) Old Version Category:Oracle Files Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Diana/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Mt. Justice/Appearances Category:Happy Harbor/Appearances